hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2024 Inland Empire Attacks
Overview The 2024 Inland Empire attacks were a series of extremely coordinated and extreme attacks across the area of the Inland Empire, in Southwestern California, mostly in between the 6th of April and 9th of June. 129 people were, unfortunately, killed, and a further 404 injured. The San Bernardino, Riverside, Ontario, Hemet, and Temecula Police Departments were able to attain and fully destroy the communication systems between the attackers. On the 9th of June, one of the attackers were spotted on a CCTV camera in a McDonalds in Moreno Valley, which also leaded the officers to the other attackers across the area. All the men were apprehended at 11:41 PM, on June 9th, in southwestern Temecula. These attacks were one of the largest in American history. San Bernardino and Riverside were put under multiple "Law Enforcement Warnings", and many "Civil Danger Warnings" and "Shelter In Place Warnings" were issued for many areas. The Precursor Although these men were not affiliated with other attacks, an unusual spike of sexual harrassment, sexual assault, thieves, and some bombings in eastern and southern Texas were reported the month before, mainly in early to mid March. A Catholic Church, located in Lufkin, with a population of only 40,000, was bombed on March 18th, following a bombing of a Grocery Store in the next town over, in Redland. Those both attacks combined killed 21 people, and injured 50. The sixteen men lived in scattered locations across the US, although most of them were located in the Southwest. Nine of them lived in California, with three in Riverside County, two in Orange County, one in San Diego County, and the last three in Fresno County. The rest of the seven lived in Oregon, Illinois, Oklahoma, and Colorado. From one of the men's enterrogation, more specifically, Davin Lalock, a 31 year old from Idaho Falls, Idaho, told the officer about how they met. They all met during a game of GTA6, and all quickly became friends. They met in late November 2022, in Mesa, Arizona. From what Davin said, they all started planning the attacks in early 2023, following an arrest of three of the men by the Temecula Police Department, due to attempted assault to a 49 year old woman. They all gathered a massive collection of large, dangerous guns, including the AK-47, FN FAL, the M4 Carbine, among many others. They also acquiered large bombs by building them, which took part in most of 2023. After the interrogation, many documents including the official plans of the attacks for the attacks were leaked across the internet. Attacks not done include, the Staples Center in Los Angeles, Glendale Galleria in Glendale, the VidCon Convention Center in Anaheim, the Santa Monica Pier, among many others. They were also planning to recruit about 35 other men, and attack large portions of the Los Angeles Metropolitan Area, killing thousands. However, the technological and financial limitations of the men halted plans, and, instead, attacked the less protected and more vulnerable Inland Empire. The final plans were made in the fall of 2023, with the plans officially finishing on December 1st, 2023. An unusual part was that the attacks weren't actually planned until later in the summer, but an accidental start of the attacks by one of the men in late March 2024. The first attack officially occurred in northern Perris, on April 6th, 2024. It was an attack on a small Chinese family owned restaurant. The five customers there, a cashier, and two cookers were killed. Two more were injured. The police investigated the scene, but they didn't find any evidence of the men. April 6 - April 18 Attacks The attacks between April 6th and the 18th were mainly located in the Temecula Valley. There was also an attack in (((WIP))) Category:Terrorists Attacks